Pulled Apart
by VMLOV83
Summary: Sequel to Pin Me. Someone from Sara's past doesn't want to see Sara and Grissom together. Can he destroy what has only just began?
1. Chapter 1

****

Pulled Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Chapter 1

Two eyes followed a woman as she walked from the building she had just exited towards her car. A voice called out in the distance and he watched with a frown as a small smile spread across her face. She turned to wait for a man who hurried to catch up to her. The man after reaching the woman's side leant in close as he talked quietly. She nodded slowly as she leaned in a little closer than necessary.

White knuckled hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he watched the pair. He released a growl as he watched the man brush the woman hair out of her face before it was quickly pulled back and they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. Seeing that they were alone, or so the thought, they shared one more smile as he opened her car door for her. She got in and the man closed the door for her as she opened the window. Bending down the man once again turned to make sure no one was watching before he moved in for a brief kiss. Breaking apart he took a step back as the woman started her car. They shared one more smile as she pulled out of the parking lot and the man headed back into the building.

From across the road parked in the shadows of a tree the he seethed as he watched them both disappeared from view. _How dare she cheat on him. He would have done anything for her and this was the thanks he got. _Putting the car into drive he checked to make sure it was clear before he eased out of his parking spot. _It was time to put an end to this,_ he thought as he headed in the direction the woman had driven in.

I know very short chapter, but… there is so much more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

****

a/n: sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have changed my mind so many time about what direction I want to take this. Anyway i hope this is okay...

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Chapter 2

Sara was surprised at how well things were going. As she left work she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She was rushing home to be met shortly by Grissom for breakfast. Grissom was showing a side of himself that Sara had never seem before. He was constantly surprising her in small ways. A flower in her locker, a note on her car windscreen, a simple brush of a hand in passing. The anticipation of just seeing him in passing had her more happy, more excited, than she had been in a long time.

They were trying to keep things on the down low at work but it was obvious that there some people that suspected the change in their relationship. Sara could feel Catherine eyes follow her everywhere she went, especially if Grissom was in the same room. It wasn't that they wanted to hide the relationship, they just wanted to get used to it before letting everyone else in.

Sam didn't understand when she told him she couldn't see him anymore, he was still calling her hoping to change her mind. Even when she tried to explain there was someone else he still persisted. She just pushed aside the thought of him as she rushed home. Grissom was coming over for breakfast. It was something they had been doing every morning after shift for the past two weeks. They would talk about everything, except work. She never got bored of his talking. He knew so much about everything, but they also spent time in comfortable silences. After finishing breakfast they would move to Sara's couch. The would sit there, his arms wrapped around her, as they watched whatever caught their interest on tv just enjoying each others company.

They hadn't ventured into a more physical relationship yet. Not because neither of them wanted too, but because Grissom wanted to make sure that they didn't rush into it. Sara knew she was ready for the next step, she had been ready for years, but she didn't was to rush Grissom. She was scared he might still wake up and realize that that she wasn't good enough for him, that he might realize she wasn't worth the risk.

She pushed the thoughts aside as she pulled into the supermarket parking lot. Inside it was still quiet due to the early hour. Picking up the items she needed to prepare breakfast took less time than normal and before she knew it she was back out in her car heading towards home. Amazingly Sara found a parking spot right in front of her apartment. Taking the groceries from the back seat she carried them up the walk juggling her keys to open the front door. As she climbed the steps the door opened as one of her neighbors exited. Spotting her with her arms full he held the door open for her to enter. She offered him a smile in thanks as she passed wondering if this may be her lucky day. No hold up at the supermarket, great parking spot, helpful neighbor, Grissom meeting her for breakfast. She couldn't really ask for more.

Reaching the top of the stairs she stops in front of her apartment door. Juggling her load she surprisingly opens the door with ease. Just as she is stepping over the threshold she stops as she notices someone in her living room.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Another short chapter, I know, but the anticipation. Can you feel it? Who is in the apartment? Don't wory it will start moving along quicker in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked shocked to find Grissom in her apartment.

"I seem to remember us agree to meet for breakfast here," he told her as he walked over to her, kissing her in greeting, "and I used this handy little thing you gave me to get in," he showed her the key she had given him a couple of days before.

Grissom took the grocery bags from her and took them into the kitchen. He looked so comfortable in her home and she really enjoyed having him around. Sara had never given a key to a man before. She had felt bad that she had been caught up at a scene a few days earlier and had left Grissom waiting at her door for over an hour. It was only after he called her that she realized the time. She had rushed home apologizing like crazy only to have him brush it off telling her he was happy to wait for her, along as they got to spend time together.

Sara, still feeling guilty, went out later that day and had a copy of her key made for him. When she had gotten ready to give it she realized that he might take it the wrong way, that she was rushing him for a commitment. She hesitated, which he noticed.

__

"Sara, you ok honey," Grissom asked as he felt suddenly hesitated as she slid what ever had been in her hand into her back pocket.

"Um…yeah I'm fine," Sara told him as she tried to move away a little but has stopped when he blocked her.

"Your not fine. What were you going to say just now?" he pushed.

"I was going to…ah…it's not important," she backed away a little but he pulled her back to him.

"That's not the impression you're giving me," he laughed a little, "what are you hiding? Honey, I want you to be comfortable enough to tell me anything. I'm in this, don't worry about that." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Well… I kinda, after the other day…" she avoided his eyes as her hand reached back into her pocket. Pulling something out she placed it in his hand. Taking is eyes off her for a short moment he looked down at the cool piece of metal in his hand. Finding a key in his hand he raised his questioning eyes back to the woman in his arms. Unfortunately she was still avoiding looking at him, "Sara…" he took her chin and raised her face to look up at him, "talk to me."

"I felt bad… I know you said not too, but I did. I like having you here. I don't want you to feel pressured, just that I want to have you here," she gained confidence as she spoke now looking him straight in the eyes trying to read his thoughts. He didn't look scared as she had originally thought. She watched as a smile spread across his face. He closed the distance between them claiming her lips.

Sara watched him for a minute as he unpacked her groceries and started to put them away. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him, lying her head on his back.

"I like having you here," she mumbled into his back.

"I like being here," he told her bringing one of her hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss into her palm.

They stayed like this for several minutes before Sara pulled back and took a pan out of the cabinet and utensils out of a drawer. Grissom brought over the needed ingredients for there breakfast. For the next ten minutes they worked side by side preparing their food. They sat down in a comfortable silence as they ate. Finishing they rinsed the dishes and curled up together on the couch. Turning the TV on they quickly decided on an old Hitchcock thriller on TMC.

Their attention was drawn away from the movie when there was a knock at the door. Slowly Sara removed herself from his arms, not before pressing one last kiss to his lips as she stood up. Walking over to the door she checked the peep hole. Standing just outside the door was Sam. Sara let out a sigh. This was the first time he had shown up at her door. At least when he called she could hang up.

"I can see your shadow under the door. Sara, open up. Lets talk about this face to face," She heard him call through the door.

She turned to Grissom, who had moved up behind her when she had hesitated at opening the door, before double checking the security chain was place. Opening the door slightly she peered out.

"Sam, we talked about this. I can't see you anymore," she told him.

"Let me in. We can talk about this. We were having a great date before you got called into work," he insisted.

"No we weren't, you didn't even know I was there. Even after spending a small amount of time together I knew it was all wrong. I explained this, why won't you listen?" the frustration evident in her voice.

"We can talk about this," he persisted.

"We have talked about. You need to leave now," Sara told him as she move to close the door only to be stopped by a forceful hand. "Sam, remove your hand," Sara demanded as she pushed on the door.

"Not until you talk to me face to face," Sam pushed on the door again. Having had enough Grissom moved into view from behind the door.

"The lady asked you to leave," Grissom told Sam.

"Moved on already," hissed Sam at the sight of Grissom. "Got yourself a real man-eater there," he growled.

"Leave now, peacefully, before I have to get the police involved," Grissom demanded, "I don't want to hear about you bothering Sara anymore."

"Fine, I'm leaving," he backed away pointing to Sara, "but you haven't heard the last of this. You don't get to treat me that way."

"It was one date, Damn it. Get over it. Move on," Sara shouted after him before slamming the door.

Grissom spun Sara around to face him. She had to grab his arm to keep her balance.

"I want to hear if he bothers you again," Grissom demanded. A smirk crossed Sara's face as she saw the passion spark from his eye.

"Well look at you being all protective. _'I am Grissom hear me roar'_" she said in a deep voice, thumping her fists on her chest.

"I'll make you roar," Grissom growled at, her trapping her against the door.

"Ohh, I like this side of you," Sara teased.

Grissom's lips crushed down on hers stealing her breath. He hungrily demanded a response as he lifted her from the floor. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she trapped him. Stepping back from the door he carried her with him. She pulled back for a moment to protest, worried about the pressure she was putting on his knees. Before she could say anything he had pulled her face back down, not happy unless his lips were dancing with hers.

He carried her all the way to the bedroom. Reaching the bed he dropped her suddenly surprising her as she bounced on the mattress. In a moment he was next to he again, his lips claiming hers. His hands finding soft skin under her shirt. He drew back as his hands raised to the buttons of her shirt. As he popped open each button he pressed a kiss on the newly revealed skin. With her shirt now spread open wide he took a moment as he glazed at the woman below him. He place a kiss to her naval as his hands traveled to the button of her jeans

Sara squirmed in anticipation as he removed her jeans. He took his time as he now explored the smooth skin of her long legs. Random kisses to her knees, ankles and thighs. Hands wandering up and down her legs, then hips and waist. She let out a groan as the grazed her breasts. She arched towards his touch.

Grabbing hold of his shirt she pulled him to her, her lips demanding attention. She rolled them so that now she was on top. Straddling his waist she let her hands explore as she removed his shirt. She shimmied her way down his body drawing a hiss from his lips as she pressed herself into him before settling again on his thighs. She let hand graze his erection, drawing another hiss from his lips, as she started to work on his pants

Laying in his arms afterwards she couldn't help but think, _this **really** was her lucky day, _as her eyes drifted closed to sleep.

GSR

Ringing pulled her from her slumber. Grissom was still asleep next to her, his arm thrown across her back and a leg curled around her own. She smiled sleepily as she studied the man next to her. She had never seen him look so relaxed. There was a slight grin to his lips as he dreamed. The sound of ringing caught her attention again. Realizing it was her cell phone still in the other room, Sara quickly detangled herself from Grissom. Grabbing her robe as she went she rushed out into the living room. Finding the phone she flipped it open.

"Sidle," she said.

"Sara?" a voice questioned her.

"Jim? What can I do for you?" Sara asked.

"There has been a warehouse explosion. We need everyone down here," he said after a moments hesitation.

"Sure, text me the address," she told him.

"Will do. Oh and Sara," he continued.

"Yes Jim," she replied.

"Tell Grissom that I like his new answering service," Jim chuckled.

"Huh?" Sara questioned not understanding.

"Well you did answer his phone," Jim told her still chuckling to himself as he hung up.

"Crap," Sara breathed as she looked at the phone in her hand. They were going to need to get different phones, or at least different ring tones.

GSR

It had taken a little convincing to get Grissom out of bed, but they soon pulled up beside a police cruiser at the warehouse. Sara could still see a small glow of fire from the building as she got out of the car. Her kit had been hastily placed in the back seat in the rush to get here. She pulled it out as Grissom moved to the boot to get his.

Brass spotted them as soon as the arrived. He moved towards them a smirk plastered to his face. Sara let out a groan as he drew near, _he was never going to let her live this down. _To avoid him just a minute more she move around the back of the car to stand beside Grissom as he opened the boot. As it opened her mouth dropped open and her case it the floor. She and Grissom stood and stared at the sight in front of them, not able to pull their eyes away.

"Well if it isn't Grissom's new receptionist," Jim joked as he walked up beside them. Not getting the response he wanted he noticed their stare. He turned his head to look at what had caught their attention, "Oh, God…"

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope that shows. As always, all mistakes are mine. Sorry i really am working on improving my writing, i hope it is starting to show. I hoped you enjoyed the fluff, because here comes the drama. After the lack of response for my last chapter I hope this chapter can draw you back in.

I should be updating a lot more regularly after this, I apologize for the wait between the first few chapters. I am moving back to Australia in just 6 short weeks and I want this finished before then so keep an eye out for updates.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Earlier that evening,

"How dare they threaten me,"

Sam growled as he slammed his fist into the wall by the front door of the apartment building he was leaving. Lowering himself down the sit on the stairs outside the door he let out an angry sigh._ Why did women keep doing this to him? he was a good guy, but for some reason he had trouble keeping a woman past a first, sometimes second, date. _Sam did not notice the presence behind him until a shadow fell over him.

"You know you really shouldn't have threatened Sara like that," a voice told him from behind. Standing up Sam turned around expecting to find the man from Sara's apartment but instead finds another man he had never seen before.

"Yeah? And what's it to you?" he snapped at the man before turning and walking towards his car. He really needed to get out of here. He didn't need anymore crap today.

Footsteps behind him alerted him that he was being followed. Turning around he stormed back to the man.

"What is your problem? Why are you following me?" he yelled.

"My problem is with you threatening Sara," the man told him.

"And once again I ask, what's it to you?" Sam demanded, "because as I recall you weren't the man with her,"

"I know that. I'll be dealing with him later," the man stated. "Right now I am dealing with you."

"Dealing with me. What the hell does that mean? she rejected me remember?" Sam reminded him. "Hang on how do you know what happened? I didn't see you up there,"

"I am always there where Sara is concerned," the man replied, "it is my job to protect her."

"Protect her? You make her sound like defenseless woman, even knowing her for a short time I know she can take care of herself. She is a strong woman, who I have to wonder, doesn't know she is being stalked by some crazy man," Sam shot back at the man who defiantly had some sort if fixation on Sara. Deciding not to anger the man any further he started to back away.

As he backed away the man stepped forward matching him step for step.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man said gaining ground now that Sam had stepped backwards finding himself trapped against a car.

Present

"Oh, my God…" Brass breathed as he saw the bloodied body,

"Sam…" Sara whispered as her knees gave way.

"Sara," Grissom called as he watched the woman beside sink to the ground. Reaching out he caught her drawing her too him supporting her weight, "we need help over here," he called out.

Brass rushed over to help Grissom support Sara as the paramedics also appeared.

* * *

Did anyone guess it would be Sam in the trunk? How mad at me are you? I know another short chapter, another cliff hanger, but as I was writing this it came to me, I know exactly where this is going. Can you guess who the man is? Bet you can't? I will update again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Grissom was being questioned by Detective Vartann a few yards from where his car was now bordered off with police tape. As he answered questions his eyes never left Sara. Sara was sitting on the curb a few feet away. Someone had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and given her a cup of coffee. The cup simply sat in her hands un-drunk as she stared off into space.

"Grissom… Gil, you were saying?" Vartann asked with raised voice to get the CSI's attention.

"Sorry?" Grissom took his eyes off Sara just for a moment to face Vartann.

"You said you went to Sara's place after work, that a Mr Sam," he paused to look at his notes, "Michaels stopped by and threatened Sara before you were able to persuade him to leave. What was the nature of Mr Michaels relationship with Sara?"

"They went on one date, she told him she wasn't interested but he continues to call her," Grissom explained, his eyes trailing back to Sara, who had now been joined by Nick.

"And what is your relationship with Ms Sidle?" Vartann asked. Grissom's eyes shot back too the detective.

"I…Ahh, that is," Grissom didn't know how to explain it.

It wasn't as if they were hiding there relationship, but the hadn't even talked to their friends and colleagues about it yet. This was not the way he wanted the news to come out.

Vartann continued watching the flustered Grissom patiently holding back a knowing smirk. It was fun seeing a man usually void of emotion squirm. And even though he wasn't happy about the reason for the questions, he was proud that it was him that got to ask them.

"Are you trying to hide something?" Vartann prompted.

"No," Grissom shot back quickly before he mumbled something that Vartann couldn't make out.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Vartann asked.

"Were involved…" Grissom answered a little louder this time.

"Involved how?" Vartann wanted to know. Grissom glared at him.

"We're seeing each other romantically," Grissom said specifically.

Vartann nodded in answer jotting the information down in his notes.

"Listen, can we talk more later? I want to check on Sara," Grissom asked

"That's fine, we can talk at the station. Just don't think about leaving town," Vartann joked earning himself another glare.

Grissom walked away from the detective and over to were Sara continued to sit silently. He felt his knees protest as he crouched down in front of her. He offered Nick a quick hello before turning his full attention on Sara.

"Sara, honey, how you doing," he was answered with a blank look. Taking her hand he stood up, taking her with him, "come on we need to get down to the station for some more questions before I can take you home."

He walked her over to were Brass stood,

"Jim can you take us down to the station… I can't exactly drive my own car at the moment," Grissom said

"Sure, we need to get this sorted out as soon as possible," Brass told him with a worried expression as he looked over at Sara standing slightly behind Grissom, clutching his hand as if her life depended upon it.

They had gotten Sara settled into the back seat when Conrad Ecklie walked up to them. Looking at Sara in the back seat of the police cruiser and then back at back at Jim and Brass, he smirked,

"I have always said that that one was a loose cannon, I just never expected this," he said louder than he needed too, "and you brought her here," he pointed to Grissom.

"She didn't do this Conrad, and you know it, stop trying to show off and do your job for once," Grissom growled at him.

"Ohh, touché. I guess the rumors are true then, Gil Grissom has been fishing from the company pier," Conrad smirked again, "sleeping her way to the top is she," Ecklie stumble back as Grissom advanced on him, grabbed his shirt.

"Don't you ever talk about her that way," Grissom growled as he pushed Ecklie away.

"I'll have your job for this Gil," Conrad threatened Grissom's back as he started to walk away, "I just thought you should know… after all she does have the murder gene in her family."

Grissom stopped mid step, spun around and had taken a swing at Ecklie before anyone could respond. Brass pulled him back before a second punch could be thrown. Grissom struggled to get free as someone helped up a red faced Ecklie,

"Gil, don't make me arrest you. Sara needs you at the moment," Brass hissed at him. The moment he heard Sara's name he calmed down, pulled away from Brass and rushed back to the car.

* * *

I know, another short chapter, and i know it's not my best chapter but I wanted to post again before I headed into work, my next few days are going to be busy and I didn't want to leave you hanging too long. I am pleased that so far no one has worked out who the man is yet, so I have still got a little mystery up my sleeve. It will be a few days before I can post again so until next time… have a great weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discliamer: Csi... not mine, though a girl can continue to dream.**

**Chapter 6**

"Honey," Grissom knelt down in front of Sara taking her hand in his, "Sara, honey, are you okay?"

"He didn't deserve that to happen to him," she spoke quietly.

"No one deserves to have there life ended that way," Grissom agreed stroking her arm, "We'll find out who did this," he tried to reassure her touching a hand to her cheek.

"No, get away from me," She flinched away from his touch.

"Sara?" Grissom sat back slightly hurt, slowly he tried again.

The moment his hand touched her knee she recoiled from him wrapping her arms more tightly around herself. Grissom turned as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Brass looking down at him.

"Give her some time. She has had a shock," Jim told him.

Grissom turned back to Sara and knew Jim was right. But as he sat back is thoughts drifted back to the words Conrad had spoken… "_I have always said that that one was a loose cannon… after all she does have the murder gene in her family," _Grissom had known Sara for years, they had many conversations before and after she had moved to Las Vegas and he had hard time believing she would keep something this important from him, but she was also very private, she very rarely revealed anything about her family or past… could Conrad have been telling the truth or was he once again be trying to stir up trouble.

As he looked at Sara, now withdrawn from everything going on around her he began to wonder, there were cases she got too emotionally involved in he had seen it himself too many times to count, '_how had he not seen this sooner? Why hadn't he made her talk to him?'_ He asked himself unfortunately already knowing the answer… because he was not ready to listen to his heart. His head had told him repeatedly not to get involved, that it would only lead to his own heart break.

But things were different now. They had been seeing each other for weeks now, and still she had said nothing. Did she still not trust him? Hadn't they gotten past that. He had opened up himself to her revealing his fears in having a relationship, told her of his struggles with going deaf.

Watching the woman he loved rock back and forward, arms wrapped tightly around her legs and face hidden behind her knees unable to talk to him, let him comfort her hurt. For once he knew part of what she must have felt every time he pulled away from her.

GSR

Sara had had enough pain in her life. It seemed everyone she had ever been close to or wanted to be close to had wound up dead, injured or simply disappeared and the few how managed to stick around for any length of ultimately hurt her. How much pain and suffering could one heart take.

She had survived the torture her parents inflicted on each other until the day she was left with no family. The death of her father, brother and her mother incarceration resulted in years in the foster care system never being really wanted or cared about. Her brother's friends had drifted in and out of her life for years until collage took them away and all contact was lost. There was a boy during high school, the first she was ever really interested in, someone who showed a spark of interest in her, once a star athlete now a quadriplegic after a horrific hit and run accident.

Her roommate at Harvard had taken Sara under her wing, The first and only real girl friend Sara had ever had. The only person Sara had every really been able to really talk to. A tragic fire in junior year took Michelle's life and all Sara's personal belonging including the one photo she had left of her bother.

Sometimes it felt like she was being punished for trying to be happy. Being pressured into having sex in an airplane bathroom one her first real holiday, to getting involved with a paramedic only to find out nearly a year into, what she thought to be a relationship, that he was practically engaged to another woman.

Then there was Grissom, the first man she had ever loved, he had been hurting her for years. It was only when she decided to move on that he had shown how he really felt, and there was always the nagging question at the back of her brain… _How long until he decided she wasn't worth it? _or _until he was hurt or taken away from her? _He was a risk she though she was willing to take, but she now wondered, _was it worth it? Would she survive loosing Grissom? _She had lost so much already, she would much rather give him up now than see something like what had now happen to Sam happen to him as well.

The years she had spent in Vegas, though at time miserable, also were some of her happiest. It would be hard to imagine a life with out the fun shared with Nick, Greg and Warrick who had become like brothers to her. Brass was like a sarcastic yet caring father figure who was always ready to take her out for a cup of coffee when he saw her down. Maybe her luck here had run out. Even with the blanket around her shoulder a chill ran down her spine, _Was it time to move on?_

* * *

So I am getting back into the swing of things, sorry bout the wait. So what do you think? This has to be the first chapter i have ever written without much conversation. Did it work? or should i stick to character conversations instead of thoughts?

As always all mistakes are mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI**

**Chapter 7**

Brass stood across the hall watching Sara and Grissom. Since they had been brought down to the station neither had spoken a word. He was starting to worry.

"Jim, what happened? Are they okay?" Catherine made a sudden appearance at his side.

"Physically, Yes. Emotionally, I'm not sure?" Jim took his attention from the pair to turn and face Catherine. "I think this has effected Sara more deeply for some reason. She just seemed to shut down the moment they found the body." Brass explained worried.

"But they hardly even dated. She barely knew the man, right?" Catherine asked.

"I think there is more too it than just tonight. There have been a lot of cases I have seen affect her. Emotionally she often gets too involved. Knowing the victim… I don't know, it has effected her on a deeper level," Brass replied.

"I have a feeling there is a lot about Sara that we don't know," both Catherine and Jim jumped as Grissom joined them.

"Gil, how are you? What happened?" Catherine asked laying a gentle hand on his arm. He dragged a hand over his face as he looked at her.

"Sam, butchered, cut to pieces in the trunk of my car. He threatened Sara, we were able to get him to leave. A couple of hours later… I don't know how it happened, but I know it wasn't Sara, I was with her the whole time," Grissom rushed to tell them.

"I never thought it could be," Brass reassured him.

"Ecklie said…" Grissom is cut off by Brass.

"Ecklie is an ass. He was just trying to rile you up, you know that," Jim told his friend.

"I know his an ass… everyone knows his an ass… but something he said, there is so much I still don't know about her. She has never talked about her past with me or anyone that I'm aware of," he told his two friends sadly.

"Gil, has she said anything at all," Catherine asked him laying a hand on his arm.

"No she just keeps pulling away, She won't even let me hold her,"

They turned back to where Sara sat, out of the corner of her eye Catherine saw Greg approach. Stopping in front of Sara he looked down at her. Silently he took the seat Grissom had vacated just minutes before. Greg then took her hand in his as they continued to sit quietly. After a minute Sara leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Seeing this Grissom went to move towards them only to be stopped by a hand pulling him back.

"Leave them," Brass spoke slowly.

"But…" Grissom attempted to argue.

"No she needs some space, Greg is the first person she has accepted any comfort from. Leave them be,"

Grissom knew his friend was right but it hurt him seeing her turn to someone else to comfort her. All he could do was watch as his girlfriend broke down and cried on another mans shoulder.

CSI

Sara was relieved when she felt Grissom finally leave her side. She needed time to think, something she couldn't do when he was near. She saw as he continued watching her as he talked to Catherine and Jim and knew they were talking about her. A flood of memories washed over her and once again she was a scared 12 year old sitting in a police station waiting on social services to collect her. There had been so many eyes on her that night too as the staff at the police station talked about her family, everyone seemed to have crossed paths with someone from her family at some stage, if not when her brother had died than when a neighbor had called in a domestic dispute.

The memories faded as she sensed someone else's presence. It took only a moment for her to recognize it as Greg. He sat down beside her taking her hand in his as they continued to sit silently. It was something Charlie used to do on there many visits to the hospital and police station and in a small way it calmed her. She let herself relax a little into the memory of her brother and rested her tired head on Greg's shoulder.

* * *

I know it's kind of short but i hope you enjoyed it anyway...


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

It did not take long before Greg noticed that Sara had fallen asleep. Across the hall Grissom, Catherine and Jim stood openly watching him and Sara. Carefully, not to wake Sara, he waved them over. They came to stand in front of him.

"Shes asleep," he told them softly, "I wanted to check on her while I was on break. I heard what had happened and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"That was very sweet of you Greg," Catherine told him, "is there any news from the lab?"

"The evidence coming in has gone to the top of everyones list of priority, I am waiting for my results at the moment," he explained eyeing Grissom.

Grissom had not taken his eyes off Sara, even before he had come to in front of them. He was worried, she was pushing him away, and the comment Ecklie had made earlier there was so much about Sara that he did not know. He knew that she did not have a hurtful bone in her body, she cared too much about others

"Charlie..."

They all stared at Sara as she mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer into Greg, looking quietly at Grissom sad face Catherine had to ask softly as she rested a hand on Grissoms arm.

"Whos Charlie?"

"I dont know," Grissom said, obviously someone she is very close to, "The name seems to comfort her."

For the first time since finding the body Sara looked relaxed, in her sleep the tension had eased.

"Charlie? Charlie," Greg mumbled to himself as if trying to remember something, "Sara once said something about me reminding her of a Charlie."

"Friend or family?" Catherine asked.

"Dont know, all I know is it made her go quiet for the rest of the day and look sad," Greg explained.

"Her brother," Jim spoke up for the first time since hearing the name, "she never told me his name but, Im sure, its her brother."

"Brother, I didnt know Sara had a brother," Catherine said surprised.

"She doesnt, not anymore, he died a long time ago,: Brass explained quietly.

"How do you know this?" Grissom wanted to know.

"About eighteen months ago there was this case..."

__

Eighteen months before

Brass was standing outside a house in an outer suburb of Las Vegas waiting for the arrival of a CSI. The case looked open and shut. Kid had taken a tumble down the stairs, breaking his neck and leaving him dead by the time he reached the bottom. The boys mother was in hysterics and the father had yet to be found as he was not at home at the time of the accident.

With the slam of a door Brass looked over to see Sara coming towards him case in hand.

"Hey Jim," she said with a smile as she reached his side, "what we got?"

"12 year old male found at the bottom of the stairs, mother found him and called an ambulance but it was too late. Coroners in there now, looks like a broken neck," Brass told her, "looks to be an accidental death."

"How can you be sure. He could have been pushed or tripped," Sara demanded, "these things aren't always accidents, did you even check the top of the stairs to see if anything was disturbed before you jumped to conclusions."

"What the hell, Sara, you cant just think I would say this lightly, a boy is dead," Jim shot back shocked at her.

"I'll be the judge of that," Sara marched past him towards the house.

"Im not letting you into this house with that attitude," Brass said grabbing her arm stopping her from moving forward.

"Get your hands off me, dont touch me," Sara pulled away harshly, "the truth needs to come out and I'm going to find it."

"No your off this case, you are not going into that house even if I have to handcuff you,

"No, Sara cried out, I need to do this,

"No you need to go home and calm down, Im calling in someone else for this job, Brass told her pulling out his phone and put in the call for a new CSI.

"Im fine," Sara snapped at him, "I can do this."

"Youre not fine. If you wont go home now I will get Grissom down here to take care of this," Brass threatened knowing above everything she would not want her supervisor involved.

"Shift isnt over," Sara mumbled.

"For you it is, you have come down sick," he told her giving her a easy out.

"I dont get sick," she shot back.

"Well today you do, now get out of here, Brass snapped at her before turning to an officer and having her escorted back to her car.

Sara kicked her apartment door shut as she entered. Taking one of the beers she had just picked up she stalked across her apartment to the window. Taking a long drink she looked out at well nothing really, there was no real view from her apartment. A couple more drinks and the beer was finished. Heading back to the kitchen she grabbed the rest of the pack before throwing herself on the couch and staring up at the white ceiling as she opened another.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door, Sara stumbled over numerous beer bottles as she tried to stand. Making it to the door she swung it open to find Brass standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Well its good to see you took advantage of your night off," he said sarcastically looking at her and then past her at the empty bottles scattered within, pushing past her he entered the apartment, "Tell me why I should report you for today."

"Nothing happened, cept you throw me off a case," Sara slurred a little.

"Thats bull shit and you know it," Brass shot at her harshly.

"Why do you even care?" Sara moved away from him and back to the couch.

"When it interfers with my case I care, when I see a friend and colleague self destructing I care," Brass said sitting beside her.

They sat quietly on the couch as Brass waited for her to talk to him. It was not the first time he had seen Sara react emotionally to a scene, especially domestic disputes, and everyone in law enforcement found certain cases harder than others, but this was a totally different scenario and he knew it must go deeper somehow. For Sara to react the way she had he knew she had to be personally involved somehow with a similar case. He also knew Sara tended to hide herself from others so was surprised when she finally answered without any more fight.

"My Brother, he was killed falling down the stairs at home when I was about nine, I lost my best friend and protector that day," she said softly as she began to cry.

Brass had never seen Sara as anything but strong and seeing the woman before him crumble he wrapped an arm around her. There was more to this story but knew not to push it so just sat there comforting her until she calmed down a little. Pulling back a little he looked down at her,

"I think its time to get some greasy breakfast foods into you," he told her stand up and pulling her to her feet.

This had been the start of regular breakfasts, especially at the end of a hard cases. Brass had never pushed her to speak about what had happened again but instead, without letting her know, he took the time to look a little deeper into her past to understand her better, it helped him understand the soft words she had mumbled that day _her protector_. It just helped him respect her more for everything she had been through to get to where she was, but also gave him the freedom to keep a careful eye on her during certain cases, keeping her from getting too involved. He became the rock that kept her grounded at these times and was always ready to pull her back when she started to get into deep. In the back of Saras head she knew that he knew and was thankful that she had him there for her without raising her painful past.

__

Present

Brass told them about the case and the talk in her apartment afterwards.

"Poor Sara," Greg said looking at the woman leaning against him.

"She doesnt want people feeling sorry for her, she would hate the pity," Brass warned him.

"But to loose someone so close at such a young age..." Catherine said.

"Was hard, yes, but she has worked hard to get past that stage in her life, she has trouble letting people in and I hate betraying her trust," Jim cut her off.

"You should have told me," Grissom growled a little, Im her supervisor.

"Maybe, but the case was a one off, and it was not, still shouldnt be, my story to tell. I never pushed because that would only cause her to pull away from me. This way at least I could help her in some little way," Brass told him, "she's a private person, you above anyone should know that. You have to let her come to you, not force things out of her. You'll get nothing that way."

Sara started to shift uncomfortably in her seat, mumbling incoherently in her sleep.

"No Charlie, please... don't leave me," she woke startled sitting up to find her friends and colleagues watching her worried.

* * *

Sorry for delay, next chapter already started so should be up next week sometime.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

Chapter 9

They watch as she got up running to the ladies bathroom. Grissom made the move to follow but was stopped by Catherine,

"No, let me got, you will just embarrass her if you go in there," She said turning to follow in the steps of the younger woman.

"And I should probably be getting back to my lab," Greg said, mostly to him self as he was all but forgotten.

Grissom turned to Jim…

"There's more to this story isn't there," he demanded

"I've told you what she told me," Brass tried to calm his friend.

"Yes, that may be but there is more that your not saying. I know you, you would have done your homework. What Ecklie said… about her family, was he saying anything that resembled the truth," Grissom all but begged him to answer.

"It's not my place to say…" Brass told him again.

"Stop saying that," Grissom voice now raised, "I want to help, have to help. I want to make her happy again, I can't do that without knowing what I'm dealing with."

"And how do you think she will feel if she knew you went behind her back…" Brass asked

"You did," he shouted drawing attention to them.

"Gil, lower your voice, she doesn't need her dirty laundry aired out in a police station. She is the innocent party in all of this, give her time, let her come to you," Brass warned him

"What if she doesn't," Grissom asked sadly.

"She will, have faith in her, she has a lot to work through, she doesn't need you adding more drama to the mix," Brass gave his shoulder a squeeze, "hang in there, don't give up just yet."

CSI

Sara made it to the restroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Slumping she sat on the bathroom floor the events of the day came rushing back to her causing her to throw up what ever managed to stay down the first time. Resting her head against the cool tile beside the toilet she wondered how long she could hide before someone came after her. Just then the door opened.

"Sara," Catherine tapped on the cubicle door before pushing it open.

Not moving to look up at her Sara just closed her eyes and wished she could disappear. The fact that she was being witnessed like this by someone she had to work with everyday was something she never wanted. She hated being seen as weak but at the moment did not have the energy to fight. As a child she had been able to physically hide herself from the outside world but as an adult she had to learn to do it mentally and emotionally.

Her senses became aware of the older woman crouching down in front of her.

"Sara," she said again softly.

This time Sara opened her eyes to look back. The pity she saw was enough to make her close her eye's again.

"Go away Catherine," she said weakly.

"Sara, I just want to help," Catherine tried

"I've been fine without your help for years, why do you think I'd need it now," Sara said harshly.

"That's not fair," Catherine told her.

"I don't need your pity, what I need is space, that's all I ask for," Sara said as firmly as she could muster.

"Fine, but I'll be out side if you need me," Catherine said standing back up.

She turned and left Sara once again alone. The silence soothed Sara a little. It always had, it meant there was no one fighting, nothing being broken, silence felt safe to Sara, something that no one ever had been able to understand. In the foster homes she had nearly always been able to find a space of her own where she could often be forgotten. Curling up she hugged her knees to her chest. The ground was cold but she wasn't ready to get up, getting up would mean going back out there, something she was not ready for.

The look on Grissom's face, it was full of worry, his eyes sad as they watched her every movement. Would he ever be able to look at her as anything other than damaged when he found out the truth. She had a feeling that her past was about to take center stage again, knowing this made her feel queasy all over again.

She would have to leave. It hurt to think of moving away but leaving would be the only way to escape, start fresh somewhere new, somewhere the ghosts couldn't chase her. When she had first arrive in Vegas she had thought it was the perfect place to start anew. Most people in Vegas had some sort of past so it should have been easy hiding hers. She should have known better than to let her guard down.

The door of the bathroom opened again, _God, I wish I could be at home at the moment where I could lock the rest of the world out, _she thought as she pulled her self up. There was only one why for her to be able to do that, to get up off the floor, go out there, and answer their questions. She had done this before, survived this before, she would again.

* * *

See 2 chapters in a week... there was little respose to the last chapter, i guess people have lost intrest, oh well, to anyone still reading i am still going to finish this as i don't want to leave any of my stories unfinished so i'll see you again next week...


End file.
